The Fearsome 3 and Co
by CharlesWolfsbane
Summary: When Charles Wolfsbane and his friends get fused with animals they must become the ultimate superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a multi crossover fanfic. I own absolutely nothing. So let's get on the hunt and start.**

Chapter 1 Intro

Well, to say my life has gone to the dogs in 5 years would be an understatement. It all started when I was in college...

"Yo Charles!" one of my 2 best friends called. His name is Austin Warrington, a smart and wise who could tell you any subject by heart and always had on a red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black flats. "We wanted to talk to you about the triple wedding." my other friend Nate Killsworth , a wise cracking clown who always gets into fights with Austin. A tall lanky man who has large ears, Batman t-shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. He's always have been and always will be our tech servant. He can hack into any computer without leaving a digital fingerprint. I lead the group at 6'9 tall and muscular, with a grey t-shirt with wolf necklace, ripped blue jeans as well as brown hiking boots.

"Whoa, wait a minute. We need to get through police academy." I reminded him. "Yes, and we have to get through police tech support." my fiance Katie said. "Oh, yeah I forgot. I guess I'm just excited." Nate said hugging his fiancee Amillia. "We all are. But you can't rush this." Austin's fiancee Natalie said. Then everyone in front of me gasp as I felt a chill.

"Heelloo." a voice drawled. I turned and saw our science teacher Dr. Marvalo Psycopath smiling crookedly. He was a small, weird little man at about 5'3. He was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, kakies, as well as his lab coat, black dress shoes, and signature red bowtie. "I see have all plans after your school year ends. However, I need to you six before you decide." he said and motioned for us to follow him.

We stopped at his private lab that the school gave him for his research. "I have been watching you six and I think I've made a decision. You all have been getting top grades in every class and I must say I'm impressed." The girls blushed and I said "Thank you sir. We want to please our parents. Well my friends and our fiancees. But I'm afraid..." I trailed off. Dr. Psycopath nodded. "Yes yo lost your family and have been living in an old abandoned complex on the outskirts of town." He drawled. Sometimes it was annoying talking to this man.

"I however am looking for someone to take as my proteges. I've picked you six because a: you are inseparable and b: I need to make sure my work gets finished." "Coool!" we all exclaimed. He smiled and continued, " I'm sure you're wondering what I've been working on. Well, I've developed a way to fuse two or more beings together." He pushed open the door and we look around astonished. It was full of combined creatures. It was also full of machines and papers. Psycopath continued in an evil tone "I've figured out how to cross human and animal DNA all I need are test subjects."

We looked at each other and I said " Can we think on your offer?" He thought a second and said " Oh alright. But I expect an answer by tomorrow afternoon." We nodded and left. I got out my cell and dialed my future father in law's, Wolfsburg's commissioner, number. "Did you get that, sir." I asked. No response. "Hello." " Boo!" The commissioner yelled. "Yikes!" I yelped. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you son. Yes I got everything. I'm on my way over to the rendezvous over on 2nd and main." He said chuckling. "Whew. Alright over and out." I said and we headed off. Later at around midnight we snuck into the school building. We went to the lab and took photos of everything.

The next day we went up to the school to find it surrounded by police cars. We looked and saw Dr. Psycopath being drag away. That's when he looked and saw us. "You! I'll get you if it's the last thing I'll do!" He yelled. We didn't see him for 4 years. He broke out of the prison/ asylum and a year later we found our selves gased on the way to graduation.

 **That's it for this chapter. See you next time for the next chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Wolfing out

**Thanks for joining me on another chapter. Please review. I own absolutely nothing. Now let's get on the hunt and start.**

I woke up feeling groggy. I looked to both my sides and found myself and my team strapped in some kind of machine with weird suits on. Mine was yellow with black outlines, Katie's was pink with black outlines, Nate's was black with white outlines, Alicia's was purple with black outlines, Austin's was blue with black outlines, and Natalie's was orange with black outlines. I also saw when I looked up 2 wolves, 2 owls, and 2 bats.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" I called. "I'm here." a familiar voice drawled. A 8 foot tall gorilla of a man in a large lab coat, black ripped pants, and red bowtie came out of the shadows and grinned evilly. "Who are you?" I asked with a scowl. "Oh, I'm hurt You don't recognize me, but then again it has been 5 years!" I gasped. "Dr. Psycopath? I asked incredulously. "Not anymore. I am now known as DR. PSYCHO!" he claimed. "What are you going to do with us?" I demanded. "I'm going to transform you into loyal soldiers for my own personal gain. I'm going to Combine 2 of you with wolves, 2 with bats, and 2 with owls. Combined with a special compound I made myself. With this you will belong to me! Hahaahaaha!" he cackled.

"Please God, if you can here me please help us." A large amount of power came and coursed through us and the animals. "Augghh!" we all yelled. Psycho pushed a button andreleased us. The animals were gone and we started to change.

Me and Katie grew a few feet, long, shaggy fur, a snout full of teeth, large ears, claws and tails. Amillia and Nate grew black fur, large ears, a bat snout, large fangs and wings. Austin and Natalie grew a beak, feathers, large wings, bird feet, and large, orb like eyes. We groaned.

Psycho stared in awe and triumph and commanded "Rise and bow before your creater!" I stood and glared. "I won't bow to an oversized nerd!" I growled. Psycho gasped and took a step back. He regained his composure and commanded again "Bow to me now!" "No." I said snarky like. "BOW!" Psycho yelled. "Nooooooh!" I howled and sent Psycho flying to the machinery. I grabbed all 5 of my comrades and jump through the roof. I headed toward my future father in law's house. I knocked on the door and waited.

When the door opened the commissioner gasped. "Easy, Pop. It's me Charles." He stared and nodded. Nobody in the city of Wolfsburg called him "Pops" except me and motioned for me to bring my friends in who had fainted after the transformation. I filled him in on what happened and we planned a press conference.

The following day everyone in the city gathered in the center with a few out of town friends and a mystery man. Ben Tennyson and his team, Mystery Inc, Bruce Wayne, and Peter Parker among others where there.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, out of towners, I've gathered you here to give you good news and bad news. Everyone here knows of Dr Psychopath. If not here is a picture." the commissioner said and pushed a button on a remote and an image appeared on a large screen. It was a old picture of Dr. Psycho. "Now, this is what he currently looks like." another image appeared from more recently. Everyone gasped. "Never fear, for he has made enemies of these residents who were kidnapped by Psychopath." Six more images of me and my team appeared. "While yes they don't look like much in these pictures they now have been transformed by Psychopath now calling himself Dr. Psycho." he concluded and we walked from out of behind the screen. Everyone gasped. "Do not fear." I reassured. "Me and my team are not dangerous. We give you this solemn vow, we will protect this city and everyone in it because this is our home." Everyone looked at each other. Our friends started clapping and everyone followed suit. "Now that your like this do we continue to call you by your names?" Ben asked. "You can call us by our names." the girls said in unison. "But I will be called the Great Thorn Owl." Austin said. "My name shall be Sonic Boom." Nate said. "And my new name shall be Canis Lupus!" I yelled and everyone cheered. A couple hours later the man from the audience approached us. "Canis Lupus. I am part of a secret organization that spans the globe. I've come to ask if you will help us?" He stated.

"Um can you give us a couple of months to get through our triple wedding and graduation/ initiation?" I asked. He thought about it and nodded. "Yes 2 months and then you come with me." he said and walked off. "Well we better start getting ready. We got a triple wedding to plan." I said.

 **Well that's another chapter. Will update soon. Catch you next time and have a howl-rific good time.**


End file.
